


I Feel Pretty

by lightspire



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Flower Crowns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire
Summary: Constable Benton Fraser is feeling pretty in his floral fascinator and matching lei.





	I Feel Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Created for CKR Flower Crown Day 2019.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162935775@N03/45971095464/in/album-72157699164464790/)


End file.
